All Tangled Up
by Aralyn187
Summary: Thanks to my friend flowerpower71, I have been inspired to do a smurfs parody/crossover/thingy. My favorite disney princess movie, sets the scene for a young lost princess that makes the aquantece of a mysterious theif with his own agenda in mind. A plot filled with musicals, lost memories, thugs, adventure, and frying pans, who could ask for a better recipe for a love story?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: As promised my smurfs parody 'All Tangled Up'.**

**Ashlynn: Yupp, staring... *points to herself* ...your's truly!**

**Aralyn: Yes, in a smurfs parody of my favorite disney princess movie, Tangled. I do not own the plot, scrip, or characters of either Tangled or Smurfs, but they are in this story anyway. BTW the intro is slightly altered cuz your guys are reading it not watching the movie, so I made it more story like to make more sense.**

**Ashlynn: Ok, enough chit chat, onto the story!**

**Aralyn: Alrighty then. *clears throat and opens storybook***

**Ashlynn: *sits criss cross applesauce and watches Aralyn with a goofy grin on her face and eyes open wide***

**Aralyn: *rolls eyesand begins reading* Once upon a time...**

_**All Tangled Up**_

* * *

The capital's market place was quite busy today, buying and selling, neighbors chatting, soldiers on patrol, everyone was going about their daily lives, except for one young man, who was sitting on the edge of a fountain.

Children had gathered around the young man, who had just promised them a story, clearing his throat he began, "This is the story of how I died…"

The children's eyes grew wide in astonishment and worry, noticing their reaction the young man quickly recovered, "Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is it isn't even mine. This story is about a girl named Ashlynn, and it starts with the sun.

Once upon a time a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magical golden flower that had the ability to heal the sick and injured…

Well centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, who had ruled for so long, yet in their advancing age they had no children.

Then one day, to the kingdom's joy, it was proclaimed that the queen was going to have a baby. But then she got sick, really sick.

The Good King sent out word that she was running out of time. And that's when people, all over the kingdom, started to look for a miracle, or in this case a magical golden flower.

Now only one person, a mysterious old lady, knew exactly where this magical flower was hidden. But instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Hogatha, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years.

And all she had to do was sing a special song.

But the flower did not stay hidden forever, by mistake Mother Hogatha left its hiding place uncovered, and the golden flower was found by a group of royal guards.

The flower was uprooted and taken away as Mother Hogatha watched, furious and bent on regaining her lost magic flower.

The magic of the golden flower healed the queen and a healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair that shone like the rays of the shining sun.

I'll give you a hint, that's Ashlynn.

The Good King and Queen were so overjoyed, that to celebrate her birth they launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment everything was perfect.

But when nightfall came, that moment ended.

Mother Hogatha snuck into the palace while the King and Queen slept. She tip toed over to where the little princess was sleeping and began to sing softly.

The magic from the golden flower lived on in Ashlynn's hair, and as Mother Hogatha sang the infant's hair began to glow. Reaching down Hogatha took a lock of hair in her pudgy fingers and cut it off with a pair of scissors.

But once the hair was cut it stopped glowing, instead it turned a dark dirty blonde and lost its power. Becoming desperate as the power of the golden flower drained the youth back from her, Hogatha stole the child and before the King and Queen knew what had happened, she was gone.

Everyone in the kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep in the forest, in a hidden tower, Hogatha raised the child as her own.

Hogatha had found her new magic flower and she was determined to keep this one hidden. Keeping the girl locked up she told Ashlynn that the outside world was dangerous, full of people who would only use her for her power.

Still, even though Hogatha kept Ashlynn in that tower, the walls of the tower itself could not hide everything. For each year on her birthday the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the night sky.

Every year Ashlynn would wait until Mother Hogatha was asleep, then she would sneak down to the tower's main window. Opening the shutters she would watch the mysterious lights float through the night sky, wondering what they were and what they were for.

And every year the King and Queen never gave up hope, that one day their lost princess would return…"

* * *

**Aralyn: Ok, that's enough for tonight. *closes book***

**Ashlynn: Aww, but I want to hear some more. *pouts***

**Aralyn: Later, anyway we have introduced some new casting, Ashlynn playing the part of Rupuzel.**

**Ashlynn: The Good King playing the part of the King, and, as determined by the poll Aralyn had posted, Mother Nature playing the part of the Queen.**

**Aralyn: And impossible to miss, the part of Mother Gothel played by Hogatha. Casting for the rest will be introduced as they appear in the story, just to keep you guessing until then. But to be honest I think you all who have read my Medieval and Modern Times already know who the young man that was telling the story was, right Ashlynn?**

**Ashlynn: *blush* No comment.**

**Aralyn: *snickers* Until next time, this is me and Ash, signing off and wishing all of yall a smurfy weekend and a wonderful fourth of July! Have fun!**


	2. Begin

**Author's note: Hey yall, special early update, this one is closer than the others wil be but I wanted to post this on the 4th of July, just for the fun of it. I got more reviews than I expected for this:**

**Chloe: I know, I love it too! As for no smurf activity, that can only mean one thing. They must be smurfing something big. Maybe good, maybe bad, who knows. Smurf ya later girly!**

**Flowerpower71: Patience young grasshopper, all will be told in due time. And yeah I love the intro idea too, I was watching it and was like how do I pull this off if it's supposed to be a story, not a movie, then I was all like what if *cough* someone *cough* told the story, cuz that's how it started in the movie, Flynn started the movie via story telling.**

**Callister the Great: Interesting name, you wouldn't happen to be related to Alexander the Great would you? JK, I'm just jokin'. Thanks, I will keep up the good work!**

**Random Junk 13: I know, Tangled is so cute, especially Pascal, and Flynn, and Rapunzel, and… well you get the idea.**

**The-Ghost-Cat of Arkansas: *bows* Thank you, I am excited for my next updates too. Glad you're looking forward to it!**

**Zinka17: I know, I was browsing a while before this and I saw that and was like OMG I have to read that, but then I saw it was in French and I was like awww :'( Then I got the idea to write my own and I got really happy. Glad you like the casting, I do too, you should see the casting I have for the parody I'm planning after this. X]**

**Ashlynn: OMG I'm so popular!**

**Peewit: You're such a diva.**

**Ashlynn: You want to say that to my face shorty!**

**Peewit: Shorty! Who do you think you're talking to DIVA!**

**Ashlynn: *glares* A dead man.**

**Peewit: MOMMA! *runs for his life***

**Ashlynn: I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!**

**Aralyn: Ash chill, remember, sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you.**

**Johan: I don't think she's listening to you.**

**Aralyn: *sigh* It was worth a shot.**

**Johan: Anyway, Aralyn does not own any of us or any of the disney items, they all belong to either Peyo or Disney.**

**Aralyn: Yup, all I own is me and Ash.**

_**All Tangled Up**_

* * *

As the sun's early morning rays peaked over the stony ledge that surrounded the tower, things were quiet and calm.

Now if someone had been there and had taken a closer look at the window of that solitary tower, they would have noticed a small bit of sudden movement.

A small, blue, mechanical creature scampered out from within the tower and with a few quick glances to the side, jumped behind a painted flower pot, and pulling a blue flower over itself as if for camouflage.

No sooner had he finished then the shudders on the window opened with a shout, revealing a girl with long golden hair, Ashlynn. Not seeing anything she brushed a stray lock of hair back, "Well I guess Clockwork isn't hiding out here…" she trailed off, walking away from the window.

The little blue creature, Clockwork, let out a small sigh of relief, before softly chuckling to himself. But he didn't laugh for long, because a bit of blonde hair wrapped itself around his wooden hand and pulled him out from his hiding place.

"Gotcha!" Ashlynn smiled as she hung upside down in the window.

Clockwork gave a quick squeal, as if to convey his surprise and displeasure.

Landing on her bare feet Ashlynn quickly lowered her mechanical companion, "So that's twenty two for me, how about twenty three out of forty five?"

Untangling his hand from her hair Clockwork simply looked up at his human friend, his expression showing just how much that idea was to his distaste.

With a sigh Ashlynn sat on the sill, rolling her eyes, "Okay. Well what do you wanna do?"

With a smile Clockwork pointed out the window, to the cave that led 'outside', "Squee! Chrip cherp!"

Ashlynn gave a small laugh and swung her feet out so they were hanging over the edge, and scooped Clockwork onto her lap, "Yeah… I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you."

Clockwork's expression dead panned before quickly sticking his tongue out at his female friend.

"Oh come on Clockwork," Ashlynn smiled, picking him up and spinning around back inside, "It's not so bad in there."

Setting down her mechanical companion Ashlynn hoisted herself into the rafters and using a lock of her long hair to pull on the latch that opened and closed the sky light. Filling the tower with the morning sun light Ashlynn swung down, landing next to the clock she lifted Clockwork up and began to sing as she started to work on her chores.

"_7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
__Start__ on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15_

_And so I'll read a book_  
_Or maybe two or three_  
_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_  
_I'll play guitar and knit_  
_And cook and basically_  
_Just wonder when will my life begin?"_

Spotting the bit of wall above the fire place Ashlynn stopped what she was doing and went to inspect. Sure enough, when she pulled the idle decorations away, there was a blank wall behind it, and to Ashlynn, a blank wall was a beautiful painting waiting to happen.

Pulling out her box of paints Ashlynn coated the wall with a lovely navy blue, before returning to her other activities while she waited for it to dry.

"_Then after __lunch__ it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, __candle making__  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
Sew a dress!"_

Grabbing a smaller brush Ashlynn added hills, trees, and several yellow orbs. The strange floating lights she saw every night on her birthday.

"_And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering_  
_And wondering and wondering_  
_When will my life begin?"_

Going back to the window Ashlynn looked out; full of anticipation for what she knew would be coming soon.

"_And tomorrow night  
Lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?"_

Going back to her new painting one last time Ashlynn added herself, sitting atop one of the trees, watching the lights float over her head.

"_Now that I'm older  
Mother might just  
Let me go..."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the capital, things were going just as usual, and average ordinary day. Or so it seemed.

As the townsfolk and the guards made their way about their normal routine they failed to notice what was right under their noses, or rather, what was right above their heads.

Unnoticed three figures had managed to scale the castle wall and were now creeping carefully across the tiled roof of the castle.

In the lead was a young man, with grey eyes, dirty blonde hair, a small goatee, and a well-built frame. Following him were two smaller fellows that looked almost exactly alike. They both had blonde hair and were so short you might have mistaken them for children. But anyone who knew them knew that their size was no laughing matter, they were well trained fighters and infamous for their crimes against the kingdom.

They were Peewit and Ingaran, the Zaragoza Brothers.

The young man ahead of them looked over to make sure they hadn't been spotted from below, then he caught a glimpse of the view.

"Whoa," he thought out loud, "I could get used to a view like this."

"Highland!" Peewit hissed, trying to make sure that their longtime partner, Everest Highland, remained focused on their current mission.

"Hold on." Everest held up a hand, and after a pause smiled as he placed his hands on his hips, "Yup, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle."

"We do this job," Peewit smirked as he walked up to Everest, "and you can buy your own castle."

With that Peewit grabbed Everest by the belt and dragged him over to the small hole Ingaran had made in the roof by removing one of the large square tiles. Quickly securing himself into the rope harness Everest gave Peewit and Ingaran the thumbs up to lower him down.

Slowly he neared the floor of the specially guarded room. Why was it so specially guarded you ask? Well, inside this one specific room was kept the King and Queen's most valuable possession, their lost daughter's crown.

But after careful planning Everest had come up with a plan, and he, Peewit, and Ingaran would steal the crown, no problem.

As quietly as one could possibly hope to be Everest picked up the crown and placed it in his worn leather satchel. As soon as he did one of the guards let out a sneeze that echoed in the high ceilinged room.

"Ugh, hay fever?" Everest asked smugly.

"Yeah." The guard almost chuckled as he glanced back.

Before the guard realized what was going on Everest had given a firm tug on the rope and was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

The guards scrambled about the hall shouting questions and commands at one another.

"How did he manage to get past us?"

"You let him get away with the crown?"

"What do we do?"

"You there. Inform Commander Johan of the theft, we set out for the thief immediately."

At the same time Everest, Peewit, and Ingaran were speeding their way across the stone bridge, away from the capital, and into the woods on the other side.

"Can you picture me in a castle of my own?" Everest asked, surprisingly cheery, given the circumstances. "Cause I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen this is a very big day."

* * *

"This is it. This is a very big day Clockwork." Ashlynn smiled as she packed up her paints, Clockwork climbing up onto her shoulder, "I'm finally gunna do it, I'm gunna ask her." She gave a determined giggle.

"Ashlynn." Came a sing song voice outside the tower, followed by a rather harsh sounding snort, "Let down your hair."

"It's time." Ashlynn smiled nervously.

Clockwork stood up straight and gave his friend and encouraging smile.

"I know, I know." She giggled as she placed her mechanical friend down, "Come on, don't let her see you." She scolded as she pulled the curtain over him and her newest painting, then dashing over to the open window.

"Ashlynn," the voice continued, "I'm not getting any younger down here." Followed by another snort.

"Coming Mother." Ashlynn greeted as she secured a lock of her hair and tossed the end down.

Wrapping the end around her hand Hogatha made a loop for her foot, and then gave a tug when she was ready.

Ashlynn pulled with all her might until Hogatha was high enough to climb into the open window, "Hi. Welcome home Mother."

"Oh Ashlynn," Hogatha sighed dramatically, "how you manage to do that every single day without fail. 'snort' It looks absolutely exhausting darling." She gave her a sympathetic look as she brushed some stray hairs back from her face.

"Oh," Ashlynn chuckled modestly, "It's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Hogatha laughed as she tapped Ashlynn on the nose, "'snort' Oh darling, I'm just teasing. 'snort'"

Ashlynn gave a nervous laugh, before following Hogatha over to a large mirror where she was vainly checking her looks again "All right. So Mother, as you know tomorrow is a very big day…"

But Hogatha didn't let her finish, "Ashlynn look in that mirror 'snort'. You know what I see?" she asked pulling Ashlynn alongside her, "I see a strong confident beautiful young lady."

Ashlynn smiled, 'I knew she wouldn't forget my birthday.' She thought to herself.

"Oh look you're here too." Hogatha added after a moment, causing Ashlynn's smile to reverse. "Oh I'm just teasing 'snort'. Stop taking everything so seriously 'snort'." Hogatha laughed as she went back to viewing herself in the mirror.

'Maybe she did forget.' Ashlynn sighed, "Okay. So Mother as I was saying tomorrow is…"

And once again Hogatha interrupted, having spotted some wrinkles, liver spots, and her slightly greying hair, she determined that now was an excellent time for Ashlynn to use her power, "Ashlynn, Mother's feeling a bit run down. Won't you sing for me dear? 'snort' Then we'll talk."

"Oh," Ashlynn perked up a little bit at those words, "Of course Mother." And she dashed off to set things up.

Hogatha followed slowly, taking her good old sweet time as Ashlynn brought up a chair and stool. Ashlynn eagerly sat Hogatha down in the chair, placed a brush in her hand and sat down on the stool before hurriedly singing,

_"_

_'sdesign_

_."_

Hogatha quickly brushed Ashlynn's hair and received the bit of youth she had wanted, but she was slightly frustrated with Ashlynn's behavior, "Ashlynn."

"So Mother," Ashlynn leaned over, ignoring the bit of scolding Hogatha had tried to give her, "Earlier I was say tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't respond. So I'm just gunna tell you, it's my birthday." She smiled as she hugged Hogatha's arm, "Ta da."

"No, no, no. 'snort'" Hogatha replied calmly, brushing Ashlynn off, "Can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year 'snort'."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays." Ashlynn slightly giggled, "They're kind of an annual thing." With a sigh she backed away and sat herself back on her stool, "Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask… what I really want for this birthday…" then turning her head to the side she started mumbling under her breath, "Actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays…"

"Ashlynn, please 'snort' stop with the mumbling." Hogatha scolded, "You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah-blah-blah-blah, it's very annoying. 'snort' I'm just teasing." She laughed as she gently pinched Ashlynn cheek before standing up and walking away. "You're adorable, I love you so much."

Ashlynn sighed as she looked back to Clockwork for advice. Clockwork gave a small smile and motioned for her to go for it.

And Ashlynn just let it all out, "I want to see the floating lights!"

"'snort' What?" Hogatha paused, not quite sure she had heard her right.

"Oh, well," Ashlynn started as she climbed up and revealed her latest painting from behind the curtains, "I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

"Oh 'snort' you mean the stars." Hogatha brushed it off.

"That's the thing," Ashlynn explained, using her hair to open a window that shined a light on her star maps, "I've charted stars and they're always constant, but these…they appear every year on my birthday Mother, only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're meant for me."

Hogatha frowned, she was getting too close to knowing the truth, and she had to stop it.

As Hogatha walked over to the window Ashlynn continued, "I need to see them for myself Mother. And not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside 'snort'?" Hogatha gave Ashlynn a cheeky smile as she closed the shutters, "Why Ashlynn… Look at you as fragile as a flower." She sang, spinning Ashlynn and a small circle, "Still a little sapling, just a sprout." She patted her head, "You know why we stay up in this tower."

"I know…" Ashlynn hung her head.

"That's right, 'snort' to keep you safe and sound dear." Then she hurried over to the alcove window and pulled the curtains dramatically, "Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest." Slowly she started climbing the stairs, "Soon but not yet…"

"But-" Ashlynn started, only to have a finger placed on her lips to silence her.

"Shh, trust me pet. Mother knows best." Hogatha laughed as she gave the wall a firm tap and the sky light in the roof closed, leaving them in total darkness.

"_Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there"_

Ashlynn lit a candle and dared to look around only to have Hogatha come from behind and cause her to drop the candle. Then something started pulling her hair and she fell back, and Hogatha caught her.

"_Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague"_

"No!" Ashlynn exclaimed, terrified off all these things that were out there.

"Yes! 'snort'" Hogatha confirmed, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

_"Also large bugs  
Men with pointy __teeth__, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me"_

Ashlynn was starting to get worried and she quickly bundled herself up in her hair for comfort.

"_Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mother knows best"_

And with a sudden movement Hogatha caused all the candles to go out again. Ashlynn quickly set about relighting them only to have Hogatha follow and put them out.  
_  
"Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive"_

Hogatha pushed the mirror in front of Ashlynn and pointed out her dress that failed to go all the way to the floor.

"_Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive  
Gullible, naive  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you"_

Then the lights went out again this time causing Ashlynn to let out a small scream as she tried to find something familiar in the darkness,

"_Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request"_

A single bit of light shone on Hogatha, who had her arms outstretched, ready to receive Ashlynn. Letting out a sigh of relief Ashlynn ran forward and hugged Hogatha.

"Ashlynn?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Hogatha said sternly.

Ashlynn hung her head sadly, "Yes Mother."

"Oh, I love you very much dear 'snort'."

"I love you more." Ashlynn gave a small smile.

"I love you most." Hogatha finished, giving Ashlynn a small kiss on the head, "Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best!"

Having finished Hogatha packed up her basket and made ready to set out once again.

"Ta-ta 'snort' I'll see you in a bit my flower." She said in farewell and Ashlynn lowered her to the ground and watched her leave.

"I'll be here." Ashlynn sighed as she sat at the window letting her long hair sway in the breeze. 'When will my life begin?' she thought to herself. 'When?'

* * *

**Ashlynn: *in a straight-jacket* LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!**

**Aralyn: *sheilding Peewit* Ash, I think you let this whole thing go to your head. You need to calm down.**

**Peewit: *peaks out from behind Aralyn's leg* Look Ash, I'm sorry for calling you a diva, I didn't mean to make you mad.**

**Ashlynn: *sigh* I'm sorry too Peepod, I know I didn't help anything by calling you a shorty, or giving you a swirly, or dangling you from the roof, or-**

**Aralyn: Ash, I think he gets the point. Anywho we got some new characters: Peewit and Ingaran as the Stabington Brothers, they were tough to cast at first.**

**Ashlynn: And Clockwork as Pascal, *cuddles with CLockwork* best part of the casting hands down!**

**Clockwork: *blushing* Squee chree.**

**Peewit: Plus a quick preview, Johan as Captain of the Guards.**

**Aralyn: I think that's all for now, and don't forget to review readers, plus there's a fun little poll on my profile page, feel free to give you opinion on the matter.**

**Ashlynn: Hope you all have a wonderfully smurfy 4th of July!**

**All: Bye!**


End file.
